Untitled
by Lonelyflutterby
Summary: POV both Hermione and Draco. Can't sya much more because it would ruin the whole story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I find myself watching him while he reads. His hair falls in front of his cool, gray eyes and he doesn't seem to notice, or else he doesn't care. Either way it draws my eyes to his face. And I notice that he isn't really reading. His eyes aren't following the words across the page. H feels me watching and looks up. His eyes send a shiver down my spine. We have been seeing each other for the past month. It happened slowly after we found out that we were to be Head Boy and Girl. Living together lead to the discovery that we aren't that different from each other. We read the same books, like the same music (some muggle, some wizarding), and we both want this war to end fast. Draco doesn't want to join Voldemort and he doesn't believe any of that pureblood rubbish that his father preaches. He even confessed to me last night that he has had feelings for me for over a year now. It took some time to trust him but I slowly even began to like him. And now, a month after our first kiss, the first declaration of our feelings for each other, I am beginning to think that I might even love him.

"Hermione," he starts slowly standing up, "Hermione…" he begins to move closer, all the while watching my expression.

"Yes Draco?" I ask, wondering what could cause the worried look in his eyes.

" 'Bout last night…do you…do you regret it?" his eyes are more then just worried now, fear has mixed it's self into them. But fear of what, my answer? Or something else? Something worse? Draco Malfoy has never been an emotional person but if you know him well enough you can read every emotion he has him eyes. He has such strong emotions, that once you lock eyes with him you would do anything for him.

"I don't regret anything Drake. Why would I?" A faint and fleeting smile kisses his lips at the use of his nickname. If you asked him he would say that he hates being called Drake. "The shortening of names is a lazy habit and I wont stand for it" he told Molly, who found yelling his full name through the house took too much time and shortened it. But he really does like it. It sets him apart from his family that much more.

"Well, what about Potter and Weasley? I mean, they can't be happy about it. What if they stop talking to you? They act like they are ok with us being together but what if they really aren't? What if they are just waiting for the right time to turn their backs on you?" He's pacing now. Something has him worked up and worried and it isn't what Harry and Ron think about our very public display of affection in the court yard yesterday. I stand and put my hand on his shoulder, turning him to face me. And for the first time in seven years, I see tears falling down his face. I kiss his cheeks, just under each eye, and pull his head to my shoulder. His arms snake around me and I can feel him crying. This scares me a little. Draco never cries. It's not allowed from a Malfoy.

"Draco," I say softly as I lead him back to the couch, "Baby, tell me what's wrong, please." He pulls away. He doesn't want me to know.

"I…I…'Mione….I can't."

"Why not? You can tell me anything. I'm here and I not going anywhere.

Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I got an owl last night. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. But I'm scared. You're in danger and I don't know what to do about it."

"How am I in danger? Who's threatening me?" He turns away again and I grab his arm to pull him back. "Draco Malfoy, tell me what is going on right now!" He flinches at his last name. He hates everything that connects him to his family and his past.

"We need to go to Dumbledore. He can take you to headquarters. You'll be safe there." Draco heads to the portal but I step in front of him.

"I need you to tell me what's going on. I'm not going to run, but I need to know what I'm up against."

"My father. You can't fight him 'Mione. All you can do is run."

And so I ran. I ran all the way to the headmaster's office. I ran all the way into hiding. My parents are being kept safe at the ministry. There wasn't time to get them to Number 12. Draco stayed behind, under great protest, because Professor Dumbledore thought that it would cause students to ask too many questions if we both diapered at the same time. But he soon followed after Harry and Ron, thinking that Draco had harmed me in some way, beat him so badly that he was unconscious for two days. He also pulled them from school as well, rash actions and many teenage imaginations do not mix well. Ginny followed shortly after when she was cornered, by students working for Draco's father, demanding to know where we were. We aren't taking any chances. We have all seen what Lucius can do.


	2. Chapter 2

We've been here for three weeks now. And it doesn't look as if we will be leaving anytime soon. I walk into Hermione's room and find her crying over the last letter she received from her parents. The Ministry is no longer safe. My father has almost complete control there. The Order went in six days ago to move them to another safe house and we haven't heard from them since. It's the fear of what might have happened to then that has Hermione upset.

"Hermione, Baby, I'm sure they're fine." I say as I wrap my arms around her. She turns in her chair and I can tell that she has been crying since she left the diner table 2 hours ago. I take her hand and lead her to her bed and we lay down next to each other. I pull a blanket up over us, to keep out the December draft, and wrap myself around her. I hold her close as she drifts off to sleep and think briefly about leaving. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore but I know from the past three weeks that soon Hermione will awake in a fit of screams. She has developed reoccurring nightmares and the only person she will talk to about them is Dumbledore. That's why I need to talk to him. There is a spell that will take the nightmares from her. The only catch is that they will be passed onto the caster. I'm willing to do that for her. Anything to let her sleep at night, anything to take away her fears. But she won't allow it. Something to do with needing to carry her own weight within the Order. I don't understand what her dreams could have to do with Order business, but I am willing to let her believe anything that will help her get though the day.

There is a knock at the door and even without a response, it opens. I'm glad to see Harry Potter at that moment. He is carrying a vile of potion and I know that we are about to go against her wishes.

"We have to." He says as he reaches for my wand, which I keep on the dresser. I shift my body off of the bed trying not to wake Hermione. Harry uncorks the vile and holds it out to me. Slowly I take both the vile and my wand from The-Boy-Who-Lived. I turn back to my lover and try to imagine what could be scaring her so badly. I lift her head and slowly slip the pale blue liquid over her lips. Hermione did not wake. It scares me a little, that she could sleep so deeply that the movement around her doesn't wake her. Harry pulls a piece of parchment from his pocket and prepared to read it.

"No," I whisper. "This isn't one of your missions. If one of us is going to do this, it's going to be me." I take the parchment from him and begin to read. Hermione barely stirs as I read aloud. Once finished I lay back down next to her. Very aware that what I have just done could break the trust between us that we have worked so hard to maintain. I barely hear Harry close the door behind him as I slip into a restless sleep.

_They're dead. They are all dead. Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, the Weasleys, her parents, a hand full of other Order members. All of them, cold and dead. Voldermort is laughing as she walks through the room where everyone has fallen. _

_"You're too late, Mudblood." He drawls. She takes off running. It is then that I notice a small door on the other side of the room. Tears are falling from her eyes and she is calling out my name. I take a step forward and reach for her but she doesn't see me. She opens the door and before stepping through she collapses. I step around and look into the room, and there I am. Lying lifeless on the floor. I am stunned. Where has this come from? We are all safe, alive and well. Professor Dumbledore would never let this happen. Harry _will _win. There is a commotion behind me and I turn just in time to watch Voldermort kill the only person I have ever loved. _


End file.
